Training Day: Heart to Soul
by Silver Rae
Summary: Kagome has had enough. She is tired of being betrayed by Inuyasha, and she most definitely had enough of being weak. She is finally able to tap into her powers, but cant control them... that's where Sesshoumaru comes in
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Hmm.... story number 2. Well technically it's not MINE. This is Gabby (tha-fallen-angel) /AKA Hummer's challenge. She deserves a great deal of the credit, maybe even all of it.... (Silver starts clapping) I read her challenge on A Single Spark, and found the plot to be tempting, so I gave it a try.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own any of the characters found in the anime... and technically, I don't own this plot...

**Training Day: Heart to Soul**

****

****

**Chapter 1**

****

****

**The Feudal era of Japan; a history not remembered. **

****

Sesshoumaru sat in his study, ignoring the slight pull at his youkai senses. He needed to finish writing a treaty between the western and southern lands.

A war would brew, if he did not get it sent by the end of the moon cycle, giving him only two week's time to get it written, and sent over to the southern lord.

Though Sesshoumaru could do that in half the time, the thought of a treaty with the lord irked him. He could easily kill the fool-hearty and head strong lord, of course, but that would not set well with the other taiyoukai.

He was a neko youkai that had just come into the throne, earlier that year. 'It was a shame that they were forced to put someone so incompetent in charge.' Sesshoumaru frowned.

He continued on writing the treaty. Sesshoumaru knew how a war between the west, and south would end—with him being victorious, and the resources that could only be found in the southern lands, destroyed. He would not risk his province's prosperity for a pup's foolishness. He resisted the urge to sigh.

Sesshoumaru felt rather agitated for some reason, but he shook it off, as nothing but his distaste for the neko's foolhardiness.

He ran a nimble clawed hand through his silky white hair, before he returned his full attention on what he was writing.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The aforementioned youkai scowled, as a toad demon entered the room, "Sesshoumaru-sama! This Jaken does not mean to disturb you, but something is amiss in your lands, sire!" squeaked out the nervous servant. The young demon lord's narrowed.

Sesshoumaru frowned, and tightened his grip on what he was writing with. "Explain."

It would seem that the western lands were in silent clamor.

It was late afternoon, and would soon turn to night. Demons were restless, humans were apprehensive, and a raw power filled the air.

Every creature there could feel holy powers at work. Sesshoumaru frowned—He knew about the energy, for he had sensed it, but had brushed it off, since it was faint.

He had not known to what extent it was bothering the others in his lands.

He could tell that it was not near... but close enough to be a probable threat to his lands.

The energy would augment and plummet ever few minutes, filling the air with a sweet scent. It was obviously a miko, but the question was; what was the priestess trying to achieve by this?

Sesshoumaru went to attain his swords. He kept them safely placed away, when he was not using them, in a room connected to his. The taiyoukai slid the shouji (sp?) door open entered, and walked gracefully across the floor to the space his swords occupied.

They were located on a wall in the far back. His frown deepened, as he reached his swords. Toukijin was sparking, as if its very aura was being purified. "I will have to leave toukijin," Sesshoumaru concluded in his smooth steeled voice, his eyes narrowing.

Tenseiga seemed completely unaffected, so he would only bring that 'Though it will be completely insufficient in battle, it has its uses.'

Sesshoumaru briskly walked out of his study. He quickened his pace, when he reached his castle entrance. He could feel where the source of the holy power was. It was very close to the border of his lands. 'This Sesshoumaru will kill whatever is causing this.' He thought with a flex of his lengthy fingers.

He reached a clearing, 30 minutes later. His youkai senses had traced the source to there. He glanced around him....Nothing. Taking a gentle sniff of the air, he sorted out the scents. Though it was difficult since the sweet scent was very strong in the area.

His sensitive nose twitched.

He had picked up the coppery scent blood. But from where? He took another sniff. It seemed to be above him—it was coming from a nearby tree.... He frowned, as he looked up. 'Inuyasha's wench.' He thought with distaste.

Kagome was in a very outlandish position on a thick branch, about 10 feet above the ground.

She was sitting cross-legged against a tree, with her eyes closed tightly, her jaw clenched, and her hands fisted so tightly, that her nails dug sharply into her palms, causing blood to trickle down her arms. She held her hands firmly to her head, and was shaking considerably.

Kagome didn't seem notice any of her surroundings or what she was doing. She was too busy trying to keep form crying. 'I was in the wrong place at the wrong time!' She mentally berated herself.

She was afraid that if she spoke, she would burst into a sobbing mess.

She had told herself that she would not cry, but it was hard when what had happened an hour ago would constantly replay in her mind. She wanted to just forget, but the scenario kept repeating itself so vividly in her mind.

But Kagome knew that she had set herself up for this. She knew she loved Inuyasha and that with her feelings, there would soon come rejection. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou 50 years ago. He loved her then, and still does.

She knew she could never replace Kikyou. But it hurt hearing him say that he would never choose her all the same.

(Flashback)

Kagome knew her curiosity would some day get her in trouble, but she didn't dwell too much on that.

So when Inuyasha had strayed from the group at the campsite, Kagome mumbled a quick excuse to everyone else, and without waiting for a rely, had followed him.

She would later come to regret doing that.

She crept along after Inuyasha, thankful that her scent was being blown away from him by the breeze.

Soon, he stopped at a clearing. It was on a grassy hill, with wild flowers growing randomly. He seemed to be looking for something—or someone for that matter.

Kagome decided to stay a few minutes longer; her curiosity had yet to be sated.

'What is he doing? Inuyasha doesn't seem like the type to take a stroll, and then lie on the grass and watch the sunset...' She thought dryly. Her question was answered by the presence of a Soul Snatcher.

Kagome froze.

Her eyes widened, as Kikyo walked into the clearing, and sat by Inuyasha. To which the hanyou let out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't think that you would come." Inuyasha muttered gruffly, but his eyes shown with a gentle shrine that showed both his happiness and relief.

Kikyou's eyes narrowed, "Why have you called me here?"

Kagome couldn't move. 'Inuyasha called for Kikyou? Why?!' Inuyasha didn't answer.

Kikyou glanced at him, "If you will not answer that, then answer me this, Inuyasha." She paused before continuing, her lifeless eyes now held a tint of sadness.

"If I was still living, would you stay with me, and have continued the life we lost or would you go on with staying with my reincarnation."

Inuyasha didn't hesitate, "I would stay with you, Kikyou. Why don't you understand that I love you, and you alone!"

Inuyasha's outburst had shocked both Kikyou and Kagome, maybe even shocked Inuyasha, himself.

Kagome wanted to run away. She wanted to get out of there more than anything, but for some reason she couldn't move.

Kikyou laughed scornfully as soon as she recovered from her initially shocked reaction, "You lie, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled, "Kagome will not, and cannot replace you, Kikyou—"

The rest of the conversation went unheard, however, for Kagome had left. She was actually mad at first. She felt tired of always being the one to break down.

It made her feel weak.

'I am weak....' The tears made their way to her chocolate eyes.

Kagome shut her eyes close tightly 'No I'm not' she squinted so she could see what was ahead of her. It was a tree.

Kagome felt compelled to it. It would hide her from this world—from Inuyasha, just for a little bit longer.

She quickly climbed it, and willed herself not to cry. 'I'm not going to cry.' She squeezed her eyes shut, and fisted her hands against her head.

Kagome felt something inside her break, though not in the least was it painful. But she didn't care, though as long as she didn't cry.

(End Flashback)

It would seem that Kagome had unintentionally, made a break-through in tapping into her miko powers. But unfortunately, she didn't know how to control it very well.

"Wench," Kagome gasped as someone sharply called out to her. She lost her balance—along with the barely restrained hold on her powers. Her eyes wide, she fell out of the tree and her powers went out to purify the nearest thing.

Sesshoumaru.

'What is he doing here?!' Kagome squeezed her eyes shut.

For some reason... she didn't want to purify Sesshoumaru. She desperately implored her powers not to purify him. She fell to her knees, clutching her head.

Kagome opened her eyes, only to be blinded by a bright flash of light that seemed to be coming from her body.

The energy engulfed Sesshoumaru. Once Kagome was able to see, she was relieved to find Sesshoumaru standing there.

A strong gust of wind blew, as the excess energy that Kagome had used, came back to her body. The gust, however, caused her to notice something.

Sesshoumaru's arm had grown back

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed to slits. He would have killed the wench had not she pointed out something.

"Y-your arm!" She stammered shakily pointed towards the arm that the hanyou that was his half brother had once severed.

His eyes widened though it was a minuscule increase.

'How,' he silently asked himself as he flexed the re-grown limb. After a moment of consideration, he begrudgingly told the miko, "It would seem that I am in your debt, miko."

Kagome managed to recover from the shock of what just happened, to hear what he had said. Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

'He can train me.' The idea entered her head suddenly. "Wait!"

Sesshoumaru stopped walking. Kagome took this as a sign to continue. She managed to summon a strong voice, pleased when she didn't falter. "I want you to train me."

AN: There's the first chapter... Now onto reading Sleeping Beauty by AKA Hummer! (She's the one who thought up the plot) I just found out her pen name. Soooo anyways... review and I might just get out another chapter.

Rae: (glances around) ....Now where is my muse?

Silver: (pops out of no where)

Rae: There you are!!! We have to get started on the next chapter of DITM

Silver: Of what?!

Rae: (sweat drops) Dancing in the Moonlight....

Silver: (rolls eyes) Then why not say Dancing in the Moonlight?

Rae: (Shrugs)


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Happy Thanksgiving! One thing I am thankful for is my finally be able to post chapters again. I already got Dancing in the Moonlight out :grin:. I'm not going to dwell on this author's note and just start the chapter. I'm feeling a little lazy right now since it's Thanksgiving and I practically gorged myself to the point of bursting. Thanks go out to my reviewers for reviewing and to AKA Hummer for the plot.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha**

**Training Day: Heart to Soul**

**Chapter 2**

Sesshoumaru just stared, scrutinizing the woman-child. Kagome squirmed; her bravado gone. "No."

Kagome's jaw dropped, "But you said—"

"Do not squander my time with your idiotic requests, wench." He bit out coldly; angered by how much of his time she was wasting.

Kagome's temper flared, "I'm completely serious. And I have a name, you know!" She added as an afterthought.

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed.

Not backing down Kagome took a step forward. She was drained, but her temper could fuel an army, at that point.

"My name's Kagome. Ka-go-me!" She held his scathing stare with one of her own.

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed. "Your name is no concern to me."

Kagome was about to begin her lengthy sharp retort, when she decided against it.

This thankfully was one of the few times that she actually thought about what she was going to say while angered.

Normally she just yelled out anything that came to mind.

Instead she just put her hands on her hips, "Look, all I'm asking is that you just—"

He knew from previous times that the girl's persistence was strong enough to get her killed.

He growled menacingly, "Fine, wench." Kagome squealed, and slumped down against the tree smiling like the cat that caught the mouse.

Sesshoumaru frowned down at her. "I'll be back here at dawn, so I advise that you be ready, or do you have a problem with that." He asked disdainfully.

Kagome's forehead crinkled in frustration. "I can't go get my things."

"Then we shall go." He said with cold finality.

Kagome shook her head fervently. "But I need my things!"

"Wench, I tire of this."

"I'm not doing this on purpose! I can't go because Inuyasha might be there." She clamped a hand over her mouth.

Sesshoumaru instantly growled at the name of his brother.

Kagome laughed nervously. "And because I have no idea where my campsite is…"

Sesshoumaru glared, "I will send someone to find it, and retrieve your belongings."

Kagome smiled and chirped, "Ok, then, now we can leave."

Almost half an hour after that found four figures seated, grouped by a fire, bathed in the dim yellow glow. The only sounds came from the crackling of the fire.

Suddenly someone sighed. The noise sounded incredibly loud after having sit in the quiet for so long.

"Hey, Mirouku" The young woman asked nervously. Mirouku glanced up at her from his seat a few feet from her.

He sat staring at the flames in the fire, a contemplating look in his eyes.

"What is it Sango."

Sango looked away from Mirouku and towards the prone shapes of the fire neko, Kirara, and the kitsune child, Shippou. They had fallen asleep despite the early hour.

But it was not a surprise since Inuyasha had pushed them harder than usual to get them at this campsite.

"Do we should go out looking for Kagome. She's been gone for a good while, and quite frankly, I'm worried for her."

She gave the pale yellow bag that Kagome had left behind a momentary look. It sat propped on a tree behind them.

The monk was about to answer when they heard rustling in the near-by bush.

Sango placed her hands on her weapon, Hiraikotsu, which she always kept near her and stood. She motioned for Mirouku to get ready.

Mirouku went over to stand by Sango, poised.

After a minute of silence, he bent over and pick up a good sized rock. He tossed it at the bush.

Nothing.

Sango sat back down. "I was almost sure that I felt a demon's aura," she stated slowly.

Mirouku followed suit. "Yes, me too." He said distractedly. He was currently staring at something else.

His hand slowly crept towards its goal.

SMACK

Mirouku lay dazed as he tried to fight unconsciousness. "I swear Sango, the hand has a mind of its own!"

Sango, who's face was flushed, was about to retort when Shippou and Kirara stirred.

He sat up yawning, "Hey, guys." Seeing the Miroku, the aforementioned kit sniffed disgustedly, "You'll never learn, will you Miroku."

Kirara seemed to ditto that statement with a soft 'mew'.

Miroku sat up groggily and muttered, "I'm telling you it's the hand…"

Sango tried to glared at Miroku, but failed miserably. Instead she just chose to stifle back giggles. Shippou shot her a confused look.

Shippo suddenly frowned. "Hey, where's Kagome."

Sango's eyes darted to another direction. Mirouku looked down. Shippo yawned, and stretched, now fully awake.

"I had thought she left in Inuyasha's direction, but I guess she went to take a bath since her bag is gone," he mused.

Sango stiffened. "Kagome didn't take her bag when she left."

Kagome fatigued, had fallen asleep long before Sesshoumaru unceremoniously dropped her on a futon.

They had gotten back only 20 minutes before.

Kagome had only been asleep 5 minutes before she was awakened by the sound of the familiar, but annoying shrill of the servile toad demon that followed Sesshoumaru.

'What was his name?' She raked her brain for a name. Not finding one she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was a young girl who couldn't be any younger than her brother, Souta.

She smiled, "Rin's name is Rin. What's the pretty lady's name?"

Kagome smiled, trying to ignore the exhaustion she felt. Hi, Rin, my name's Kagome."

The servant, whose name Kagome still couldn't place, said something about 'this Jaken' hoping that his master hadn't gone soft, and now acquired some strange adoration for humans.

Kagome slowly slipped back to sleep, her thoughts jumbled and a deep pain in her heart.

Again she was awakened, but this time, in the morning and someone was gently shaking her.

"Mom… can't I just sleep an extra five minutes!" Her whining was muffled, since she had her face buried into a pillow.

The person whom she thought was her mother, ended up being a servant in Sesshoumaru's household.

"Lady it is time to awaken."

Kagome turned over, startled at the strange voice and blushed.

"You're… not my mother?" She asked uncertainly. Sleep still clouded over her mind. Some things started to click in her mind.

The servant smiled, "No, I am afraid not." Kagome instantly took a liking to her. She seemed very affable.

She was a demon obviously but her pale green hair that matched her eyes, but Kagome really could not place what kind.

She seemed to be, in human age, about forty or so.

Kagome smiled and sat up, her cheeks still lightly colored from her previous embarrassment.

"Lord Sesshoumaru has sent me to wake you, and deliver your bag to you."

She waved a hand in the direction of the familiar overstuffed pale yellow bag.

"He also told me to tell you that he will be in the dojo waiting for you after your have your morning meal and bathe."

Kagome yawned. "May I ask your name?"

She smiled, "My name is Nikami."

"Kagome Higurashi."

"Well, Lady Higurashi, I must take my leave. I hope to see you around."

Kagome grinned. "Like-wise, and Nikami, please can you drop the 'Lady' title. It's a little unnerving." She wrinkled her nose.

Nikami laughed the sound comforting and soft. "It is a habit to do that, but I'll try to remember that it is just 'Kagome'." With another laugh and a wink, she left.

Kagome scanned her room, taking in the beauty of it.

The wooden floor was partially concealed by a pastel colored dyed fur rug. In one of the large room's corners held a primitive furnace-like fire place.

The rice paper walls had skillfully painted designs in light colored paints so as to not cause too gaudy an effect.

The windows in the room were covered in thick silky curtains to prevent too much light from entering.

The curtains and dyed fur blankets were embroidered with designs also.

She stood and stretched enjoying the feel of something other than hard packed dirt under her feet.

She went over to her pale yellow backpack which she had spotted in the corner opposite that of the furnace.

She slung it on to her shoulder, delighted at the thought of removing the twigs and dirt out of her tangled mass of hair.

She didn't even feel like questioning how it got there.

She started humming a bar from a song her friends had gushed over the last time she saw them.

Apparently it was from the States, and very popular with the high school girls... last time she went back to her time, which was almost a week and half ago.

Music was a very fickle thing in her school so it was almost impossible for her to kept up with it, so she rarely tried.

She abruptly stopped short.

Groaning she realized, "I have absolutely no idea where anything in this house is... How exactly do I find anything close to their equivalence of a bathroom?"

Trying to be an optimistic, she decided to just wander and that maybe she would eventually find someone who would show her around.

As soon as she exited the room, she surprisingly saw Nikami. "I thought that maybe you would need some help finding your way around here." The kindly demon explained.

Kagome gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, I do, actually. I just realized that I had no clue to how to get to the ground's hot springs."

Almost no conversation was made during the trip. The only thing said was Nikami pointing out where the dojo was.

Though, a very genial person, Nikami wasn't very talkative and Kagome was still a little too dead to the world sleepy to say anything.

"Here we are! The indoor hot springs."

Kagome squealed and clapped her hands, "Thanks, Nikami!"

Nikami laughed, "Your welcome, Kagome. Now, when you are done, to get to the dining quarters, you need to just follow this hall down. Then it's the eighth door on the right."

With a bow she left.

Kagome slid opened the thick doors. Inside was a smaller room. It was instead of the traditional rice paper, the room was unexpectedly built with stone.

Kagome was a little confused. She slapped her forehead lightly with realization, and giggled. "My science teacher would be ashamed," she joked.

Steam from the heated water over the years would obviously not do the rice paper any good.

And with the life span of a demon, creating non-perishable houses as so not to burden themselves with change might be a good idea.

She opened the door, and a blast of steam emerged from the entranceway. She took only the things that she would need, and left her backpack in the little room.

She would not risk leaving the electronics and book filled bag in the steamy room.

Making sure that the room was empty, she stripped off her clothing and put on a bathing suit she had brought.

She had started a habit of bathing with them since she traveled with such an amorous _monk_.

She took the bottle of shampoo, a hair brush and bar of soap.

After swimming around for a while just enjoying herself she started on detangling her hair.

Fortunately it didn't take too long. She spent only 10 minutes more in the hot springs before dressing and packing away her things.

She wasn't too hungry even though she hadn't eaten since the lunch of the day before, so she decided to skip breakfast.

Wide-awake now, she went straight to the dojo.

She pushed open the doors, determined to prove something. Why she did and what she wanted to prove… she didn't know just then.

**A.N. I'm so glad I finished this chapter. Even it's only 7pm I'm bushed! I want to post this and then try to come up with some kind of explanation as to why my internet cuts off. I really did not like this chapter. I think it has so many mistakes that I missed, but... I have an excuse. Lol test overload. I took two test this month, both high school related and more than 3 hours each. I then I found out I have to take another one December 5. They're murder on my nerves :grin: I'm a shaking leaf whenever I take those tests meant for the knowledge of 3 grades and I'm at the bottom level. So wish me luck that day because I will definitely need it. I also have to apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. See Chapter 2 of Dancing in the Moonlight for the needed explanations. And a big thanks goes out to my kind reviewers. And also, Silver is not going to be here this chapter.**

**::.Once again… Happy Thanksgiving ::.**


End file.
